


Lustful Drives

by Mamapotterhead2492



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapotterhead2492/pseuds/Mamapotterhead2492
Summary: What happens when someone spikes the champagne fountain at the Hogwarts New Years Bash with lust potion? Lots and lots of smut that's what!





	Lustful Drives

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ChampagneandCountdowns](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ChampagneandCountdowns) collection. 



> This piece is part of the Champagne and Countdowns OS Competition 2017 with Beyond the Nook Fanfiction Nook. I had a choice of New Year centric prompts the Admins of the group created. All characters from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. Thanks so much to Breannae Malfoy for being my alpha/beta on this.

Professor McGonagall had had the seventh and eighth year students decorate the Great Hall, to celebrate the upcoming year. Silver and gold draped over nearly every surface. The long house tables had been pushed aside in favor of smaller tables and room to dance. 

That night, at the New Years Eve ball, not one of those students who had decorated the Great Hall noticed the back hooded figure slipping the lust potion into the enchanted champagne fountain. He slipped away as easily as he slipped in, students and teachers alike none the wiser. 

Across the hall, Hermione Granger danced alongside Ginny Weasley, enjoying the Weird Sisters song that was playing. They had decided on similar dresses, Hermione’s in a chic silver, Ginny, a stunning gold. Both were halter dresses and both had come with prismatic shoes of the same color.   
Hermione’s date was seated across the room, relaxing and watching his goddess dance. Ginny had made Harry join them. So he was smashed between the two women, doing the job of two dates. 

Before long though, Hermione grew tired and walked over to her date, foregoing the use of a chair and planting herself sideways in his lap. He handed her a glass of champagne and kissed her cheek lovingly. She let her fingers drag across his pale cheek. 

They were an odd pair, which everyone liked to point out, but they made each other happy. Ron, her best friend, glowered at the couple from across the table. His date, Lavender, had run off with Justin Finch- Fletchley a few minutes after he had begun to grumble about Hermione’s choice of date. 

As Hermione drank the lust filled liqueur, she felt a tingle start at her lips and spread outward until her whole body was one giant tingle. She shivered as Draco’s fingers traveled across her bare thigh. She reached down and kissed him feverishly. He knotted his hand in her curls and deepened it. When they finally parted lust scorched between them, igniting each other with a simple look. 

“Shall we enact my little fantasy my darling? You pick two of your choice and we let the fun begin,” he whispered, letting his lips caress the shell of her ear. 

She captured his lips in another blood boiling kiss and nodded as she pulled away. 

“I get to pick two? Merlin you're being generous,” she whispered. He nodded.

“I can't wait to watch two other men work you over and not be able to do a thing to stop it. Just promise me I’ll get to have fun when they're done with you,” came his reply. 

She nodded and crawled off his lap to go collect her play toys for the evening. She didn't know what caused her to feel so aroused and outgoing but the excitement was palpable. 

She walked over to his best friend, dressed in a silver dress shirt, and black trousers. She hooked his belt loop and pulled their hips together. At first he gave her a look of panic, but as her lips raked across his earlobe to whisper her proposition, his panic assuaged into animalistic lust. He nodded and she whispered in his ear again. 

She walked away moments later, beginning the capture of her next prey. She sat in his lap just as she had Draco’s. She whispered in his ear and he looked at her as though she had three heads. But before long, he too nodded. Hermione liked this. Still on his lap, she motioned for Draco to follow them. She stood and grabbed her second plaything's hand and led him from the hall. She knew Draco and the other man would follow. 

After some winding and weaving, they arrived at the door. She whispered the password and slipped inside with one third of her fun for the night. 

When she arrived where she desired, she sat him down and awaited the other two’s arrival. 

She didn't have to wait long it seemed because moments later the blond and his Italian friend burst through the door. She gestured to the spare to sit down. He did as she bade and she walked over to her boyfriend. He pulled her to him possessively and kissed her a ferocious passion, communicating an unspoken understanding of whom she belonged to. 

She took out her wand and muttered a charm none of the three men heard. Her boyfriend’s arms and legs were suddenly coiled with rope and he was suspended against one wall. She watched as a stirring began in his dress trousers. She reached forward and stroked it gingerly. Then she turned to the two other men. She undid the tie of her dress and let it billow around her curves to the floor. She watched as the other two men’s faces grew astonished at her lack of undergarments. She now stood in front of them in nothing but her high heels and she knew she had three hardening cocks pointing at her in that moment. 

She walked forward and sat on Blaise’s lap, watching as Ron fidgeted with the decision of whether or not to touch her. She nodded and he reached a hand to touch her calf. She turned her face towards Blaise’s and captured his bottom lip between her teeth. He moaned and she felt him grow beneath her cheeks. Next she kissed his lips gently and his arms wrapped about her torso. Ron’s hand traveled up her thigh to rest at her apex. 

She slowly let her legs fall open wider, allowing him better access. He let his hand travel to her folds and it rested there, still unsure. Blaise’s right hand moved to grasp at her left breast as his lips moved down the naked column of her neck. Ron rubbed the pad of his fore finger against her and then placed a glistening finger to his lips, tasting her for the first time. 

He delved his fingers inside her gently, while reaching forward and placing butterfly soft kisses to her abdomen. He moved to better position himself between her thighs and kissed her bald mound. He darted his tongue out to taste her hooded bud and pushed her legs open wider. He trailed his tongue downwards and for a moment licked at her puckered hole, before swiping back up to taste her nectar. 

Blaise continued to massage the flesh of her breasts and trail his tongue over her nipples. Draco writhed against his binds wishing he could join in on the fun. He was growing rock solid in his tuxedo trousers. 

He watched as Ron opened his dress trousers and began stroking himself as he feasted on the tight wetness that was Hermione. 

Admittedly Ron was aching to be inside Hermione but having Draco watching unnerved him. Hermione reached down and grabbed Ron’s chin and pulled him up between her legs. He hovered over Blaise to kiss and suck Hermione’s neck. She reached down with her unoccupied hand and stroked Ron’s length. She pulled Blaise away and positioned the head of Ron’s manhood against her wet channel. He pushed inside her slowly, growling at the ecstasy coursing through him. 

Blaise grabbed Hermione’s chin and forced her face towards him. He enveloped her lips in his. It sent pulsating heat to her core and dampened her loins. Blaise pulled away and looked into her eyes. It was as if they had an unspoken understanding. He moved her onto the bed and so Ron could fuck her thoroughly. 

When Ron was positioned above her and sliding in and out of her with ease, Blaise stood beside them and pulled his hard cock from his trousers. Hermione turned her head and Blaise positioned his tip against her silver dipped lips. She let it slide past them. Blaise let out a carnal sound that Hermione could only liken to a mix between a growl and a purr. Her eyes danced in excitement as she swallowed his cock to the balls. 

Her mouth felt like heaven as he began sliding in and out of its slippery wetness in contrasting thrusts to Ron’s thrusts inside her. As much as she wanted to be stroking Draco, she was loving being doubly filled. She reached up to massage Blaise’s balls and he groaned, his muscles tensed. She watched as he struggled to hold off his release. 

Blaise couldn't believe he was already about to burst. He hadn't had a fulfilling orgasm in months. His hand, he found, was no longer cutting it. He began to speed up and Hermione felt Ron do the same. They began thrusting in sync and Hermione’s mind wandered to the size of their loads. She hoped they would be as big as Draco’s normally were. 

Ron was holding onto her hips with a painful grip. He began to spasm as he slammed into her. He moved one hand down to massage her clit. He circled it four times and with the fifth he felt Hermione’s inner walls pulse and contract around him. She hissed and whinged below him. He grunted and bit his lip. He had never felt this turned on with Lavender. She was a stunning creature, with a svelte body and perfect tits. Hermione though, was a goddess.

Ron finally buried long jets of his seed inside of her. He slipped out of her and rolled onto the bed. He sighed in exhaustion.   
Blaise continued to slide between her lips as Ron caressed her breasts, moving from one to the other with his calloused keeper's hands. Hermione moaned around Blaise’s cock. 

Draco itched to undo his bonds but he knew the show wasn't over. His gaze connected with his best friend’s as they reached an unspoken understanding. Blaise sat on the bed and pulled Hermione into his lap, not wasting any time to slide into her still wet channel; allowing her to ride him. 

She bounced on him and he groaned in reckless abandon. Her eyes connected with her boyfriend’s and she bit her lip, arching her chest outward towards him. She knew he wanted her. But he would have to watch the show some more. She wanted him primed for her. Ron came off the bed and stood before her, cock turgid and ready. She smiled. 

Without a second thought she reached a hand up and stroked his length slowly, earning an enraptured groan from the redhead. She pulled him closer to her and kissed the tip of him. She slowly took him centimeter by centimeter into her warm, wet mouth. His hand shook as he placed it at the back of her head, sliding her deeper onto his manhood. 

Blaise thrusted upwards into with a renewed fervor as he placed frenzied kisses across the muscles of her back. 

She was at wet as she had ever been, arousal overloading every sense and nerve ending. With a small wave of her hand she relieved Draco’s binds and he dropped hard onto his knees. He instantly divested his trousers and shorts and grasped his aching hardness firmly. 

Hermione beckoned him forwards and he crawled towards his woman. She stopped him a few centimeters shy of them as Ron began ramming himself into her mouth, eager for a second release. The corners of Hermione’s mouth tweaked into a smirk any Slytherin would be proud of. 

Draco watched her with anger fueled lust. She was toying with him and it made him the hardest he had been in ages. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside her over and over again to reclaim her as his. He panted with unrequited want as he watched Weasel and Blaise edging closer still to release. His woman still watched him, her eyes ablaze with her lust for him. 

Moments later Blaise convulsed below her, slamming into her tightness with reckless abandon, his big finish pulsing deep inside her. He emptied himself inside her and collapsed backwards onto the bed. 

Hermione stayed mounted upon him until Ron stilled gasping and groaning as he too deposited his seed inside her. She swallowed as he slipped from between her parted lips and her attention turned to her boyfriend. 

She slid off Blaise with impossible ease and stood confidently in the center of the triangle formed by the three men. 

“What a mess you boys have made! Scourgify,” she called as she grabbed her wand off the bed. 

She wiped her bottom lip and chin for good measure. 

“Satisfied and sated?” she asked, watching the two exhausted men behind her, who nodded tiredly. 

“Well, It's quarter til midnight. We should get back to the party. Accio dress,” she called. 

 

Her frock flew into her hand instantly. She slipped it on and tied the straps at her neck. Draco looked at her in astonishment. Surely she wouldn't leave him unfulfilled. She held out a hand for him to take, which he did; gratefully. She led him from the room, leaving behind the other two men. 

He walked behind her, each step causing a painful bounce in his pants. She kept glancing back at him with an accomplished smile in her face. 

When they arrived back at their shared dorm, she walked him to a sofa and straddled his lap. He wasted no time and grabbed her neck possessively, bringing their lips together in a scorching hot kiss. He ghosted his hands backward and deftly undid the tie of her halter top. 

He pulled it down roughly and kissed down the slope of her breast until his teeth captured her nipple and nibbled gently before moving across her torso to the other nipple. She arched into his mouth and he chuckled against her flesh. 

He pushed her away after a moment and undid his pants and pulled his hardness from his shorts. He let it rest against her naked folds. He reached up and pulled on her neck, bringing their lips together again. He bit at her bottom lip, begging for more. She opened her mouth only slightly, granting his wish. Their tongues mingled while his hips slowly rose to press his arousal against her own. She pulled away and looked down into his eyes. 

“Seeing me with them really turned you on didn't it?” She could tell he was resisting the urge to thrust inside her. 

“Maddeningly so, yes. I will show you no mercy love. Can you handle that?” he asked as he let his lips ghost down over her hardened peaks. 

Hermione whinged and he laughed. 

“Yes, please,” She panted. 

He nodded and lifted her as he stood from the sofa. He slipped from underneath her and placed her on her hands and knees on the edge of it. He bent down and spread her cheeks just so, opening up her flower to him. He let his tongue travel over her slit, earning a mewl of desperation. He placed a kiss to her lower lips and then positioned the tip of his member against them. 

He held onto her hips firmly as he pushed only the head inside her. She dug her nails into the top of the sofa and bit her lip against being more vocal. 

He slipped inch after inch inside her, relishing in how tight and damp she felt. When his balls finally rested against her clit, he pressed his weight against her and let her feel his size after the two smaller men had filled her channel. 

He smirked as he watched her begin to move her hips, trying to get the friction going. He brought his hand back and let it land, hard, on her right arse cheek. 

“Naughty, naughty little witch. You wait until I’m ready,” he grabbed her hips and pushed away from them, pulling himself out of her. 

Without taking any time he filled her again. He loved when she let him take control. She was a very domineering and controlling witch. Being able to be the man she relinquished that control to, was intoxicatingly erotic. He felt a surge of pride fill his chest as he began a slow withdrawal and fast re-entry. 

His balls began to slap her clit as he sped up his hips. She began to tremble with withheld moans. Draco brought his hand down again to spank her arse cheek. She cried out and he pounded inside her harder. He felt a gush cover his rod and he began to move as fast as he could. 

“Does my naughty little witch want to release before the stroke of midnight?” he asked. 

Hermione nodded profusely as he gripped her hips harder. He set a stable rhythm, bringing them both closer and closer to their endings. 

“Ten,” he thrusted. 

She wailed and began to rub her button. 

“Nine,” he sheathed himself inside her again.   
She bit her lip and nearly made it bleed.

“Eight,” she whinged again. 

“Seven,” he pulled out of her. 

“Six,” he slid back in with a loud cry from her.   
“Five,” he tapped her arse again as she dug her nails into his thighs. 

“Four,” She wailed as he drove inside her with a newfound fervor, aching for her to release. 

“Three,” his fingers closed over her own, adding a secondary pressure to her hardened nub as he slid along her walls. She cried out maniacally as it heightened her arousal. 

“Two,” he kissed her back as he continued to bury himself inside of her. 

His lips found the shell of her ear and he darted his tongue out to trace it. 

“One…” he thrust inside her one last time, biting her earlobe and pressing against her fingers all at the same time. 

This caused her inner walls to clench and she saw stars. She panted through the waves of orgasm as his thrust lost their vigor.   
As she trembled in the afterglow of their lovemaking, his hips stopped moving. They collapsed together on the sofa when she whispered, 

“Happy New Year Draco.” He smiled at her.

“Happy New Year Hermione,” he whispered, grabbing her face gently and bringing their lips together. 

They stayed attached at the lips for five or so minutes before Draco pulled away. 

“Who would you prefer to add to our relationship? Weasel or Blaise?” he asked, staring at her intently. 

Hermione sat up for a moment.

“You're serious?” she searched his eyes for the joke, and found none. 

“Yes. I don't mind watching you be taken care of by more than one man but I want to be one of them. Pick a second boyfriend,” he ran his hands over her naked body soothingly. 

“Blaise, I think. I know we both trust him and well, he kisses as well as you do, so yes, Blaise,” She answered, kissing his cheek. 

“Blaise it is then,” he nodded. They lay cuddled on their sofa the rest of the night. 

Meanwhile, floors below them in the Great Hall a fuming McGonagall scolds and punishes a angry, lust filled, Fred Weasley.

He would never know what it was like to shag Hermione. But as he watched McGonagall lay into him, he found he no longer cared.


End file.
